Mommy and Daddy's Baby Dragon
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: This is the story of when Draco was first born. Lucious is a wreck, Narcissa is constently acting like she is on PMS, and Draco just watches them with his stuffed Bunny. Really Cute and Funny. Baby Draco! awww! AFTER 2 YEARS! CHP 5 IS UP!
1. Baby Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own.own. what am I writing about again.?  
  
Draco: Me!  
  
Morgan: I don't own Draco! I'm sad now! *sob*  
  
Draco: *sigh* Anyway, she doesn't own Harry Potter, or me, or my mum and dad. Just R/R her story, okay?  
  
Morgan: Wait!  
  
Draco: What now?  
  
Morgan: I wanted to say something!  
  
Draco: Ugh, fine.  
  
Morgan: Okay! *hey it's my story, why is he ordering me around?!* Anyway, this is, I think, my fifth story. I don't know how I'm gunna keep up with all of this, but I'm gunna try. Have some sympathy for me! I hope you like this story, cuz it just popped into my head while my horse was having a bucking fit. Yes! I do have a brain!  
  
Draco: Do you even know what a brain IS?  
  
Morgan: Huh?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A baby's cry was heard through the halls of St. Mungos. The next Malfoy  
had been born, people were told. His father had named him Draco. Mostly  
because his mother had wanted to call him Patsy. (A/N: I luv Draco, but  
I have to be mean to him)  
  
"It will be called." said Lucious Malfoy, the father.  
  
"He is not an IT!" snapped Narcissa, the mother.  
  
"Fine." said Lucious, looking at the child.  
  
"How about Patsy?" said Narcissa, smiling up at her husband.  
  
"W.w.w.WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'PATSY'?!" yelped Lucious.  
  
"I think it is a nice name." Said Narcissa, her smile fading into a  
frown.  
  
"Uh, NO! 'Patsy Malfoy'?! Not on my life!" snarled Lucious. "I could  
think of a MILLION names better than that!"  
  
"Fine! You think of something, if you're so smart!" snapped Narcissa,  
now returning her attention back to the baby, who had started to cry  
from the yelling.  
  
"Well.uh.lets see.a name." said Lucious, walking in a circle around the  
room.  
  
"I told you we should have thought of a name before he came, but NO!  
'Lets wait to see if it's a boy or a girl' you said. 'It will be a  
wonderful SURPRISE' you said! I swear it! You are such an idiot  
sometimes! I don't even know why I listened!" snarled Narcissa, frowning  
angrily at her husband.  
  
"You sound like a dragon when you yell." muttered Lucious, stuffing his  
fingers in his ears. "Wait. Dragon.I know a perfect name! Draco! Draco  
Malfoy! Its perfect!"  
  
"Oh, Lucious! What a wonderful name! Draco it is!" said Narcissa,  
hugging Draco. "I can't believe you thought of such a nice name! How did  
you get such an idea?"  
  
"Uh, heheh. Just brains, I suppose dear.just brains." muttered Lucious.  
  
"Well, the nurse said I could leave today. Will you hold Draco while I  
get dressed?"  
  
"Well.I." said Lucious. He didn't really want to hold the child. That  
was a mothers job! Unfortunately for him, Narcissa had already shoved  
Draco into his arms and left the room. Lucious stared at the small boy,  
who stared right back. Draco then grabbed a piece of his father's long  
blonde hair and gave a large tug.  
  
"OUCH!" yelped Lucious, "That hurt!" He slapped the boy's hand away.  
Draco stared for a minute and then started to whimper.  
  
"No, no! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" groaned Lucious. But it was too late.  
Draco started to sob, LOUDLY.  
  
"What did you do to him?" snapped Narcissa, storming into the room,  
fully dressed. She snatched Draco from Lucious and cradled the baby.  
"Hush now. That big dummy over there *Lucious cringed at the look she  
gave him* didn't mean to hurt you! It's okay." She left the room,  
leaving Lucious to tend with her clothes.  
  
"First child, Lucious?" said a soft, yet somewhat cold voice behind him.  
Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Arthur." sneered Lucious. "Yes it is, for your information. What are  
you doing here?" he added.  
  
"My wife, Molly, has just had our SIXTH child. He was born last week,  
but had to stay a little longer, due to early birth. His name is Ron."  
Said Arthur, smiling as he saw Lucious struggling with Narcissa's  
clothes. "Here's a tip Lucious. Stay on your wife's good side at first  
so."  
  
"I don't need parenting tips from a muggle-lover like you!" snapped  
Lucious "besides, I'll be lucky if I live through the night." he added  
closing the suitcase.  
  
"Fine Lucious." Said Arthur, "don't listen to me, but after 6 kids, I  
know what I'm talking about." He turned and walked off, towards his  
wife.  
  
"Hmph! Stupid.idiotic." growled Lucious, but stopped when he spotted his  
wife talking to a very familiar face. "Hello Severus."  
  
"Hello Lucious." Said Snape smiling for once in his life. "I came to see  
how Narcissa and the child were! But I can see they are fine. He looks  
just like you." He added.  
  
"You think?" said Lucious, his pride growing extremely large. Narcissa  
rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, but I hope he doesn't act like you. Or, for the matter, slick  
his hair back like you do! It looks awful!"  
she said, making Snape laugh. Lucious felt his pride shatter in a second, like a hammer against a window.  
  
"Yes well, I should be leaving. See you later, Lucious, Narcissa." Said Snape turning away. "Oh! And Draco too!" with that, he swept from the hospital.  
  
"Eh-hem. lets go Narcissa." Said Lucious, glaring after Snape.  
  
"Okay." Said Narcissa. They all then apparated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*At the Malfoy Manor, two weeks later*  
  
"Narcissa! Make that kid be quite! I'm trying to do something here!" snapped Lucious from the extra-large den. Draco had started crying again, mostly because Dobby had just taken his stuffed rabbit away to be washed.  
  
"Go make him be quite yourself!" yelled Narcissa from her room, "I'm busy too!"  
  
Lucious growled and stormed up the stairs. He found Draco sobbing and pulling on Dobby's ear and his rabbit.  
  
"Young M-master! Please let go of D-Dobby! You is hurting me!" pleaded the elf. "I is only trying to wash your bunny! Oww!"  
  
"What did you do, you stupid elf?" snarled Lucious, snatching the rabbit away from the both of them.  
  
"The Mistress told m-me to wash y-y-young Master's bunny, because he had thrown up on it sir! D-Dobby is only doing what M-Mistress told him to do!" whined Dobby, rubbing his ear. Lucious dropped the rabbit in disgust.  
  
"Go wash it then!" He snarled. Dobby snatched up the rabbit and ran out of the room.  
  
Lucious stared at the little boy. What did he have to do to make this kid shut up? He picked Draco up, and attempted to hold him in the correct way, but it only made him cry more.  
  
"Ohhh.Draco, come on. Stop crying! For me!" said Lucious, sighing. Then he got an idea. He walked over to the velvet chair in the room, sat down, and propped Draco, sitting up, on his knee. He had remembered his father doing this, but had forgotten the part when his father had dropped him onto the stone floor. He decided not to drop Draco. Lucious bounced Draco on his knee for a moment. When he stopped, Draco was smiling, laughing, and clapping his hands.  
  
"Do I hear laughing?" said Narcissa in her room. "Nah, it couldn't be." She continued to fix her hair.  
  
Lucious continued to play with his son, and had to admit, not to anyone of course, that he was enjoying this. He bounced his son one more time and then-  
  
"Argh!" yelped Lucious, grabbing his left forearm. Draco stared at his father, apparently wondering why the ride had stopped. Lucious lifted up his sleeve, to see that the Dark Mark was burning black. He had to leave. Without thinking, he apperated. Draco fell to the floor with a slight thud, and blinked twice. He burst into sobs. Daddies don't just disappear in a split second! Not when you're looking right at them at least!  
  
"Draco! Whats wrong?" Narcissa said, picking up the boy. "Where did Daddy go?" She looked around then sighed. "To another meeting, I suppose.Dobby!"  
  
"Yes Mistress?" said Dobby, poking his head around the corner.  
  
"Is Draco's bunny ready yet?" she said.  
  
"Yes ma'am! I is have it right here!" He lifted up the rabbit, handing it to Narcissa.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." said Narcissa, as Dobby bowed and left the room. "Hush Draco.here you go. here's your Bunny." She handed Draco the rabbit, who cuddled into it. Narcissa rocked her baby for awhile, and then left the room closing the door very quietly. She walked silently to her room, closed that door and-  
  
"LUCIOUS!!!! WHEN YOU GET HOME, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!" She shrieked, shaking her fists. "Leaving me here, without even telling me!! Oohhh. when I get my hands on YOU!!"  
  
At the Death Eater meeting, Lucious gave a shudder.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lucious?" said Voldemort, in his deadly quiet voice.  
  
"N-no my Lord.I just have a strange, yet strong feeling that I'm in big trouble when I get home." he said, giving another shudder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Morgan: Hello! How do you like my story? I hope ya'll like it! I had a lot of fun righting this, so no flames! If I get a flame, I will burn the person who gave it to me with it.  
  
Draco: Weirdo.  
  
Morgan: I will take suggestions and corrections though. Please Review my Story! I will love you if you do!  
  
Draco: See ya!  
  
Morgan: Aww. you were such a cute kid when you were little! *holds up pictures*  
  
Draco: Give me those!  
  
Morgan: No! *sticks tongue out* Please Review! 


	2. Daddy Day Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, or any of the other wackos in here. But I do own the stuffed Bunny! Bwahahaha! *choke* Hahahaha!  
  
Draco: You do not! It's mine! *snatches rabbit away from Morgan and snuggles it*  
  
Morgan: *cli-click* Ohh, I am SO showing this picture to the Gryffindors! Hahaha!  
  
Draco: No! *takes away picture*  
  
Morgan: *sigh* Okay.(too bad I made copies!) Anyway. . . I wanted to thank all of you for the nice reviews! *pulls out little statue* You like me! You really like me! Boohoohoo . . . Okay, so much for that shining moment! *throws away statue* Hey people! Guess what? I'm an idiot! Yep, that's right! I got a review asking me (sorry! I would have put your name but I forgot!) why I spelled Lucius, 'Lucious'. Well, for some damn reason, I thought that was how you spelled it . . . oh well! I'll make sure to make it correct this time! Oh, and by the way . . . Come on Snape! You know you like me! *jumps on Snape*  
  
Snape: Stop it Morgan! Get off of me! Urrghh!  
  
Morgan: Review my story! *nuzzle nuzzle*  
  
Snape: Eck!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy rubbed at his, now throbbing, black eye. His wife, Narcissa, had punched him square in the face when he had left without telling her, that previous night. ~Oh sure.~ He thought ~Normal wives will slap their husband . . . But NO! MY wife has to be a puncher! GRR!~ He rubbed moodily at his eye. Then it hit him.(No not his wife again) He had left when Draco had been sitting on his knee! Oh, he hoped he wasn't hurt!  
  
Lucius ran upstairs, into his son's bedroom and sighed. Draco was sound asleep in his bed, snuggled up close to his stuffed rabbit. Lucius smiled and closed the door and walked off to his room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. ~M-maybe I won't go in there tonight~ he thought, remembering his wife's temper tonight. He got a pillow from one of the many guestrooms and went to sleep on the couch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Next Morning: 8:00 am*  
  
Lucius was awoken by a baby's cry and a swift kick in the stomach. He clutched his side, out of breath, and looked up to see what had kicked him. Narcissa was standing over him, Draco in her arms, and looking pissed.  
  
"Damn it, Lucius! Get up!" she yelled, as Draco watched her, laughing and holding his bunny. "I have to go to Diagon Ally today and work! Get up! Get up! GET UP!" She went behind the couch and turned it over, sending Lucius halfway across the floor.  
  
"'Work'?" Lucius snapped, but soon brought his face and expression down to innocence as Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get a job?"  
  
"It's only a one-day job." She snapped, pushing Draco into his arms, yet again. "Christi, my friend you know, is sick today and can't work at the coffee shop. I told her I would fill in."  
  
"Well . . ." said Lucius, looking at Draco and then back at his wife. "What are you going to do with the kid?"  
  
"DRACO, is staying here." She snarled, stuffing several diapers, a pacifier, and what looked like baby food into his arm that didn't have Draco in it. "I can't take care of a baby while I work! All the directions are in the kitchen. Oh," she added, looking behind her, "Dobby will not be here today, so no slacking off and not doing anything."  
  
"What do you mean that elf won't be here?" said Lucius, shocked.  
  
"DOBBY, will be helping me." She said, snatching up her purse, "Honestly, can't you remember names?"  
  
"I will not be left here alone with this child!" Lucius said angrily. Narcissa paused with her hand on the door, and Lucius knew he had gone too far.  
  
"THAT CHILD IS YOUR SON!!!" she shrieked, "AND IF YOU REFUSE TO TAKE CARE IF HIM, DRACO AND I CAN JUST LEAVE!!! DO YOU WANT THAT?!?!"  
  
"N-no m-ma'am . . ." whimpered Lucius, as Draco giggled at the look on his daddy's face.  
  
"GOOD!" she snapped, then walked over to Draco, "I'll be back sweety . . . you be good for this- I, a, mean, daddy, okay?" she kissed her baby, and walked out of the door. Draco stared at the door and started to cry. He wanted his mommy!  
  
"It's okay Draco, she'll *gulp* be back . . ." said Lucius, coming back to reality. He calmed Draco down, went into the kitchen, and placed everything on to the table. "Now, what shall we do first?" He noticed Draco looking at the food then back at his daddy. Lucius placed Draco into the highchair and opened the food. ~This will be simple.~ he thought, smirking.  
  
** 10 minutes later**  
  
"D-Draco! No! You eat it! Not throw it!" Lucius whined, ducking from another piece of flying food. Food was every where. No, there wasn't even an everywhere. It was all FOOD. Food on the walls, food on the floor, food on the ceiling, food on the daddy- you name it, it had food on it. Draco laughed as he flung another piece of food at his daddy. Then stopped, in horror, as he saw what Lucius had used for a shield. Draco's BUNNY. Dun Dun Dun! Draco broke into sobs.  
  
"Well, that's what you get!" snapped Lucius, throwing the bunny aside and snatching up his son. "Ugh, now you, me, and the stupid bunny need baths!" He stormed up the staircase, Draco with his bunny again, and went into the overly marbled bathroom. He took off his son's clothes (a very large struggle) and put him in the bathtub. As the Bunny, now known as Mr. Bunny, could not be put into the bathtub, Lucius hand washed it himself, while at the same time keeping a close eye on his son.  
  
SPLAT! A large bit of bubbles had been thrown at Lucius's head. He turned around and saw Draco smiling and laughing at him. Lucius, now laughing a bit too, picked his son up, dried him off, gave him a new diaper, and went to Draco's room. After leaving Draco to his nap, he went to dry out Mr. Bunny, and get a bath for himself.  
  
**Nighttime: 7:30 p.m.**  
  
It was time for bed, and Lucius was extremely tired. Unfortunately, Draco wasn't. Lucius took Draco to his room.  
  
When Draco started to cry when Lucius would start to leave, Lucius got an idea. He picked his son up, went to the old chair, and perched his on his knees again. Draco clapped, apparently knowing that the fun ride was about to start again. Sure enough, Lucius bounced his son on his knee several times, before Draco's laughing was reduced to a small yawn. Lucius picked Draco up and placed him into the bed. The little boy was asleep before his daddy even shut the door.  
  
Lucius went down stairs and got some fresh ice for his black eye. He then went to his own bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
Narcissa arrived about an hour later, looked in on her son, and on her husband.  
  
"Well, Dobby, I suppose everything went well." She said, smiling at the elf.  
  
"Yes Mistress. Master does look like he did well. Young master looks good too." Said Dobby, bowing yet again.  
  
"Yes, well, lets go down and get something to eat, shall we?" said Narcissa, walking down the steps. She and Dobby walked into the den, into the dining room and into the kitchen. The woman and the elf's eyes widened. The walls were still covered in food.  
  
"Oh . . ." whimpered Dobby, noticing how red his Mistress's face was getting, "I shall start right away!" He grabbed a cloth and began cleaning. Narcissa on the other hand, was shaking with fury. She looked up, and shrieked at the ceiling.  
  
"LUCIUS!!!! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS TO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!!! DAMN IT, LUCIUS!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!  
  
Upstairs, Lucius jolted up. He had forgotten to clean the kitchen! He dashed into his son's room and under his bed. She would never find him there! Heheheh . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: Ah, tis be the end of Chapter 2! And, once again, it ended with your dad getting yelled at!  
  
Draco: Oh, shut up. *Grumble Grumble*  
  
Morgan: I wonder what she did this time? Kick him were it hurts? Maybe that's why you're an only child!  
  
Draco: MORGAN! *blushing*  
  
Morgan: Anyway, just review my story, okay? I would really like it! Check out my other stories too! Bye bye! Hey Snape! *Runs off*  
  
Snape: Get away from me! 


	3. Birthday from Hell, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I mean, come on? How could anyone HERE own it? Go figure.  
  
Morgan: Hi guys! Its time for the third chapter! I'm so happy! Mostly cuz every body started reading my stories! Or at least this one! Yeah!  
  
Draco: So, what now?  
  
Morgan: Well, Weaslylover1 said I need to give you back your pictures. So, here you go! *hands him pictures*  
  
Draco: By the way Morgan, have you read her sequel to her story yet?  
  
Morgan: Argh! No! I better go start! *runs off*  
  
Draco: Hey! Wait! Get back here and write this story! Ugh, okay people, here's the next chapter. R/R!  
  
...........................  
  
It was Draco's 2nd birthday. Two years had passed and Draco was now a toddler. Over the years, Narcissa had taken care of her son and the house. Lucius had to take care of his son, while at the same time endure Lord Voldemort's downfall. He also had to be cleared in court for being a death- eater. Naturally, of course, he had been cleared.  
  
Draco tugged at his father's hair and shirt as Lucius tried to dress him.  
  
"Ow! Draco, don't!" yelped Lucius, "It hurts!"  
  
"Tender-headed, idiot." Snapped Narcissa, snatching Draco from Lucius. "Come on, Draco." She left the room, leaving Lucius there, rubbing his head.  
  
A loud 'pop' filled the room, making Lucius jump back in surprise. Severus Snape stood there, smiling.  
  
"Oh good, I was hoping it was just you" he said, "I didn't want to interrupt you and your wife."  
  
"Oh, shut-up Severus." Snapped Lucius. "What are you doing apparating into my room? Ever heard of a door?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I thought I might get here faster this way." Said Snape, "Narcissa invited me here to Draco's birthday party." He pulled out a small package.  
  
"You?" sneered Lucius, "The number one child hater in England? At a 2-year- olds birthday party?"  
  
"Your wife told me to come." Said Snape, shrugging. "That was as good of a threat to come, to me."  
  
Lucius laughed. "Fine, come on. Lets go see what the queen and the kid are doing."  
  
Lucius lead Snape downstairs and into the kitchen. Narcissa stopped her job in making a cake with Dobby, and rushed over to give Snape a hug.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, Severus. I haven't seen you in at least a year! I hoped you would come!" She said, letting Snape breath.  
  
"Its good to see you too, Narcissa." Said Snape, smiling again. (A/N: World record! Two smiles in one chapter!)  
  
Draco sat at the large table in his booster. He looked up at his father.  
  
"Stupid!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Uh, I see he learned a new word?" said Snape.  
  
"Um, yes." Said Lucius. "He can say, 'Mama', but . . ."  
  
"He reserves 'stupid' for Lucius. His first word was, 'Dada', but he started to call him 'stupid' not long ago." Said Narcissa.  
  
While Snape laughed, and Lucius scowled, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Narcissa.  
  
Little did Lucius and Snape know, this was going to be a very unwelcome birthday party.  
  
........................  
  
Morgan: Okay, I decided to brake this part of the story down. I need to write more for my other stories, so sorry if this chapter is short.  
  
Draco: Where's my bunny? MORGAN!!!! What did you do with my bunny?!?!?! *in tears*  
  
Morgan: You'll have to find out in the next chapter! R/R you guys! Bye! 


	4. Birthday from hell, part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't rub it in!  
  
Morgan: Yea, its time for chapter four!  
  
Draco: Morgan, you promised that you'd give me back my bunny! Now where is it?  
  
Morgan: Oh you mean that thing my dogs chewing on?  
  
Draco: WHAT?! *runs outside*  
  
Morgan: Hm, I wonder if I should have told him that it was my cousin's dog, who hates other people than his family? Nah. R/R this new chapter!  
  
Draco: Bad dog! Bad dog! Ahhhhh!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The doorbell continued to ring until Narcissa reached it.  
  
" I'm coming! I'm coming! Really!" snapped Narcissa, rushing to the door. When she opened it, she saw several friends standing there.  
  
" Hello every one! Come on in!" she said as the Parkinsons', Crabbes', Goyles', and Zabbinis' walked in.  
  
" I'm sorry about the doorbell Narcissa!" said Mrs. Zabbini. " I couldn't get Blaise to stop ringing it."  
  
" Oh it's all right, I don't mind." Said Narcissa. "Shall we go into the dining room now?"  
  
They all followed her into the dining room, gazing at all of the Malfoy family treasures.  
  
" My Narcissa, what a lovely couch. Is it new?" asked Mrs. Parkinson.  
  
" Oh you noticed! Yes, Lucius got it for me for my birthday!" said Narcissa, smiling. " Speaking of which . . . Lucius! The guests are here! Bring Draco out!" " The queen is calling." Sighed Lucius, in the kitchen. " We'd better head on out."  
  
" All right." Said Snape, chuckling slightly.  
  
Lucius picked up Draco and the two and Snape all headed out to the dining room, where Draco was placed into a high chair next to Pansy. Pansy smiled at Draco, but the little boy just snubbed her. Pansy made a 'hmph' sound and turned away too.  
  
Lucius and Snape shook hands with everyone, while everyone asked and laughed that Snape even showed his face at a birthday party. Snape grumbled at this.  
  
" Oh now, now. Let's not pick on Severus!" laughed Narcissa. "I say that its time to eat! I made a special cake!"  
  
"Really Narcissa? What kind?" asked Mrs. Goyle.  
  
" Well, I'm a year late, but it's the thought that counts! My family has a tradition that on a child's birthday, a special kind of cake is to be made. A two layer cake. It has plastic balloons and clowns on it. The bottom part is for the adults and other guests, while the small top part is for the birthday child! The fun part is that the birthday boy here gets to eat his part with his hands!" she explained.  
  
Lucius groaned. Draco, plus food, plus the boy using his hands? What in the world was this woman thinking?!  
  
"Uh, honey? I don't think . . ." he muttered.  
  
"Well, that's the one and only thing your good at. If you all know what I mean." Narcissa said smiling at everyone. Mostly the men laughed at this.  
  
" Well, let it be on your own head then." grumbled Lucius.  
  
After all the adults were seated, Narcissa brought out the cake and set it in the middle of the table. Draco's eyes widened and he set Mr. Bunny to the side of his high chair. The cake looked good, and he wanted it! Draco decided that Mr. Bunny could have whatever was left.  
  
"Nn! M-ma-ma! Ma-Ma!" Draco yelled, reaching for the cake. The adults laughed at this.  
  
" I do believe he wants that cake." Chuckled Snape.  
  
" Allright, Draco! Here you go!" Narcissa laughed, handing Draco his part of the cake.  
  
Draco dug in instantly. Mmm, vanilla was his favorite! Right after chocolate, that is. Narcissa handed out the other piece's of the cake to everyone else.  
  
Draco reached around for Mr. Bunny, to give him a piece, but Mr. Bunny wasn't there! Draco whimpered, and looked around, only to find that Pansy had taken Mr. Bunny! Pansy stuck her tongue out at Draco. Draco looked at Mr. Bunny, then to Pansy, and then to his cake. And with out even thinking, Draco grabbed a piece of his cake and threw it strait in Pansy's pug-like face.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Narcissa moaned as all the parents left with their children. "I-!" But the door slammed in her face.  
  
" Well, Narcissa I did try to warn you. Draco is a monster with food." Said Lucius, plucking a piece of cake from his hair.  
  
" Yes, yes, I know." Grumbled Narcissa, defeated. " I better go and clean Draco up." She picked up Draco and took him upstairs.  
  
"Ugh, I knew that would happen." Lucius said to Snape. "Er, sorry bout that."  
  
Snape hair was covered in cake. He tried to brush some of it out.  
  
"Its okay. Nothing ruined." Said Snape.  
  
What had happened was as soon as Draco had thrown a piece, the other kids thought it looked fun too. So, they threw it at their parents and the other adults. But as it was Draco's birthday, he wasn't punished. Yet.  
  
"Well I guess I better go help." Said Lucius. "Thanks for coming, Severus, and sorry for what happened."  
  
" Aw, no problem, Lucius. I was glad to come." Said Snape, and right before leaving he tasted some of the cake on his shoulder. "Mm! Tell Narcissa the cake is good!" With that, he left.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go help." Muttered Lucius, going up the stairs. "I'm sure I'll get blamed for this, one way or another. Urgh. I hope tomorrow will be better."  
  
Silly Lucius needs to stop saying that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: Hey! How did you all like that?  
  
Draco: Ow.  
  
Morgan: I wasn't asking you. Oh, and here's your bunny. *hands him bunny*  
  
Draco: Urgh.  
  
Morgan: I'll take that as a thanks. Man, you sure were a brat! And you didn't even get in trouble!  
  
Draco: Ha! As if! The next day I got my first spanking!  
  
Morgan: Oh well! It wasn't me, so I don't care! Hey you guys! I'm glad you all like this story so much! I'm also sorry it took so long to get up. I've been busy with school, and have been out of town. Sorry! But now the next one is up and you guys can Review! R/R!! 


	5. A visit from Auntie Andromeda

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I be writing on Hello!

Morgan: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! running around in circles, eyes crossed I can't believe it took me so long to get a new chapter out! I'm soooorrrryyy! I've been really busy! But don't worry! You shall not be disappointed!

Draco: It's been two years since your last chapter. I think disappointment has long since passed.

Morgan: Hey! Did I ask your opinion? Huh, lemon head?

Draco: Oooh, clever, Morgan.

Morgan: You, (points to Draco) shut up! You, (points to you readers) R/R! Pleeeaseee!

After the extremely eventful party had finished, Draco was put to bed, and Lucius was thoroughly pummeled.

"What the bloody hell did I do!" snarled Lucius, rubbing the new bump on his head, along with the fresh claw marks on his face. Dang acrylic nails. Whatever those were.

"What did you do!" Hissed Narcissa, eyes wild, "You-……did nothing….I just need something to hit right now! Be still!"

Lucius dodged out of the way of another fist.

"That's not fair! What was so bad, that you need something to hit? It was a 2-year-old's birthday party! You couldn't have thought it would go perfectly!" said Lucius, dodging, yet again.

"No! But did they all have to get so angry and storm out? They could have just stayed!" Narcissa sighed, then lowered her fists. "All I wanted was for my son to have a great birthday party. One that our friends would talk about for ages to come!"

"Oh, they'll talk about it all right…" muttered Lucius. With that comment he was hit again. "Now really!" He grabbed his wife's fists. "There is nothing to be upset over! They will all get over it! All that really matters is that Draco had a fun time. Did you hear him laughing as Pansy was screaming? Now that, in my opinion, is real fun." He grinned and kissed his wife.

"You're right." She sighed. "Draco had fun. That's all that matters. Let's just go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." She started to walk up the stairs, but Lucius grabbed her hand.

"Big day?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa sighed.

"My sister, Andromeda is coming to visit." She scrunched up her nose. "And she is bringing her daughter, Nymphadora with her."

"Andromeda?" snarled Lucius, eyes narrowed. "That blood traitor? The one that married the muggle? I will have no such thing in my house! Much less her half-blood daughter!"

"Look, as much as she irritates me, she is still my family." Said Narcissa, shutting her eyes. "She is no doubt a blood traitor, but I do have fun with her. She will just have to be tolerated. Understand?" she added this, snapping her eyes open, glaring at Lucius, viscously.

" gulp Yes. Fine." Muttered Lucius, head down. "But let's not forget to put the breakables up high. That daughter of hers is a huge klutz."

With that, he followed his wife upstairs. Tomorrow would be Monday, which meant that tomorrow would be nothing short of hell. Oh, how he hated Mondays.

Monday, 1:00 PM

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

DING DONG!

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" snarled Lucius, hurrying over to the large door, Draco and Mr. Bunny in one arm. He snatched open the door.

"Hello, Lucius!" said Andromeda brightly. "I'm terribly sorry about the door bell. Nymphadora would not stop ringing it!"

" Tonks! Tonks, mommy! Tonks!" Pouted the ten-year-old, her hair bright pink. " Stop calling me Nymphadora! It's not my name anymore!"

"Oh yes it is. And don't you talk to me like that." Snapped Andromeda. She looked up at Lucius. " May we come in?"

"Yes. Yes of course, Andromeda." Muttered Lucius, still starring at the brightness of Tonks' hair. "Please come in. Good to see you both." Oh, how he loved to lie.

Andromeda grabbed her daughter by the arm and drug her in, suitcases floating in after them. She turned and looked at Draco. Hurrying over, she snatched the little boy.

"Oh, hello, little Draco!" cooed Andromeda. "It's so good to see you! Oh, you look just like your parents! Doesn't he Nyphadora?" She lowered the baby to Tonks' height. Draco looked horrified by his cousin's choice of hair color. Was her head on fire? No…wait… fire isn't pink. I think.

"Kinda." Said Tonks' thoughtfully. "'Sept, Uncle Lucius doesn't look like he's almost bald. I mean, he's not THAT young OR old. And I certainly hope Aunt Cissy isn't almost bald. She's pretty!"

Lucius scowled at his niece. She was quite the annoying little brat.

"Oh!" said Tonks, looking at Lucius, "Good to see you, Uncle Lucy!"

Uncle what?

"Um…good to see you too Nympha…" He looked at the scowl on the little girl's face. "Tonks." She smiled.

"We are gunna have so much fun today!" said Tonks, jumping up and down.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius, taking the still shocked Draco from Andromeda, who was still cooing over the baby.

"You, and me, and Draco are gunna stay here while mommy and Aunt Cissy go shopping! Didn't they tell you?" said Tonks, still jumping up and down.

"What?" gasped Lucius, almost dropping Draco. Oh, he hopped the little brat was wrong. Watch two kids? If Narcissa didn't kill him…..

"Speaking of which," said Andromeda, looking up, "Where is my sister?"

"Here I am!" said Narcissa, hurrying down the stairs to see her sister. "Andy!"

"Cissy!" squealed Andromeda, hurrying over and hugging her sister.

The two sisters stepped back and began chatting like crazy. Facing each other, the two looked like mirror reflections almost. Except, one had brown hair, while the other had blonde. Everything else, the pale skin, the eyes, the whole body structure, was exactly alike.

Well if that isn't creepy…. Thought Lucius, staring at the two sisters.

Finally, the two stopped talking, and turned to Lucius, Draco and Tonks.

"We'll see you two later." Said Narcissa. Lucius's worst fears were confirmed. They were leaving.

"Where are you going?" muttered Lucius, while Andromeda threatened Tonks to behave. Tonks, being a ten-year-old, ignored her mother, and stared at the ceiling.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to shop." Snapped Narcissa, grabbing her coat. "You'll be fine. If you need help, ask Severus."

"And how would I do that?" grumbled Lucius.

"Ask him." Narcissa pointed to the door, where Snape stood, saying hello to Andromeda and Tonks.

"Ask me what?" said Snape, walking over to Lucius and Draco, Tonks trailing behind him.

The door shut and the two women were gone. Snape was no doubt staying and helping Lucius now. He'd tie the man down if he had to.

"Severus, I need your help." Said Lucius, setting Draco and Mr. Bunny on the ground. "Those two, (he pointed at the door) have gone shopping, and I need your help to help me watch these two." He pointed to Tonks and Draco.

"Oh no, Lucius." Said Snape, eyes wide. "All I as doing here was returning a book." He shoved the book in Lucius' hands. " I work enough with children as it is. I'm leaving." He went to the door, but the doorknob disappeared. Looking around, he saw Lucius putting his wand away.

"Please Severus!" groaned Lucius. "Just this once! It's hard to do it by myself, but with help, it shouldn't be hard!"

"Then ask the house elf!" snarled Severus, the familiar scowl on his face.

" He's cleaning, and besides, Narcissa told him not to help me unless an emergency!" snapped Lucius, also with a scowl.

Snape thought a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, but give me ten galleons." Said the wizard extending a pale hand.

"What!" yelped Lucius, "I'm not paying you to help me!"

"Then I'm not helping." Said Snape, eyes narrowed.

The two had a glaring match, only stopped with a loud shatter, then crying. The men looked around. Tonks was staring, shocked at a vase she had apparently knocked over. This had obviously scared Draco, and he now sat sobbing on the floor, clutching Mr. Bunny. Lucius grimaced. Snape looked at him, smirking.

"Fine." Lucius said. He handed over ten galleons to Severus, who stuffed them into the pocket of his robes.

"Well then," said Snape, raising his wand, " Reparo!" The vase jumped back onto the table in one piece.

Tonks' eyes widened in amazement. And relief.

"Thank you. You keep an eye on that one," Lucius pointed to Tonks, who blinked, "While I go take care of Draco." He picked up his son, and took the crying boy upstairs.

Tonks and Snape stared at each other for a second. Finally, Tonks spoke.

"Did you know you look a lot like an overgrown bat?"

She grinned. Snape scowled.

Morgan: Yes! Yes! My chapter is DONE! How did ya'll like it? I hope it was good!

Draco: I'm sure they're thrilled. The stupid brunette finally finished another chapter.

Morgan: That's it! grabs Mr. Bunny, and throws him out window. Draco screams and jumps out window after the stuffed animal. There we go! Any way, I hope to have more chapters soon! Thanks to all who waited for me! And didn't try to kill me! Looks around and sees Snape walking down hall SNAPE! Runs over and hugs onto him You know you like me!

Snape: Urgh! Morgan! GET OFF!

After two years of waiting, some things never change.

R/R!


End file.
